


Training

by dunicha



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collar, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Riding Crop, my PWP grew a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/pseuds/dunicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to teach Steve something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at fanfiction. I love Steve and Thor together so, so much.
> 
> Thanks to AdamantSteve for her comments and suggestions.

Steve rode Thor hard and fast and enthusiastically, sweat-dampened hair falling over his brow, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, a never-ending stream of “Yes” and “Please” and “Oh, fuck” falling from his lips. Close...he was so, so close. Thor rubbed his trembling thighs and smiled up at him. “Not yet, love. Slow down.”

But Steve only picked up the pace. “I can’t help it. It feels so good.” He fisted his erection and stroked himself in time with Thor’s cock driving into him.

Thor grabbed his wrist. “Wait!” But it was too late; Steve came with a shout, striping Thor’s stomach. He leaned back on his hands between Thor’s knees, lifting his hips. Thor thrust up into him three, four, five more times before coming himself. They were still for a moment, panting, coming down from their orgasms, then Thor placed a hand on the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. “You need to be more disciplined, my pet.”

Steve huffed a laugh at the endearment. “Then teach me, _my Lord_.”

Thor smiled indulgently and kissed his temple. “I shall.”

*****

The next evening, Steve received a text summoning him to Thor’s room. When he arrived, Thor was standing against the far wall, arms behind his back, wearing nothing but a pair of obscenely tight jeans. Steve smiled and took a moment to admire his physique before walking toward him. “So, what do--”

“Stop.”

Steve halted about halfway across the room, looking at Thor uncertainly. He pushed off the wall and stalked slowly towards Steve. He wasn’t smiling. Now that Steve could see his hands, he saw Thor was holding a riding crop in one and what looked like a small strip of leather in the other.

“On your knees, pet. Now.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, but rushed to comply. Thor moved to stand in front of him, mere inches away. Up close, Steve could see that the strip of leather was actually a dog collar. He thought he could see Thor’s game, and he wanted to please his lover. He ran his hands up Thor’s legs and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, but before he could do any more, Thor brought the riding crop down across his shoulders, just hard enough to sting a little.

“I did not give you permission to touch me.”

Steve looked up at him. “I just wanted to--”

Thor gave him another light smack. “I did not give you permission to speak, either.” Thor fastened the collar around Steve’s neck. “When you wear this, you belong to me. You do exactly what I tell you, nothing more, nothing less. You say nothing other than ‘yes, my Lord’ in response to my orders, unless I ask you a direct question.” He looked down at Steve hesitantly. “Do you agree?”

Steve smiled brightly. He was suddenly more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. “Yes, my Lord.”

Thor looked relieved for a brief moment before shutting his face down and looking stern again. “Good.” He sat on the bed. “Strip.”

Steve stood and practically ripped his t-shirt off in his haste to obey. He kicked off his shoes and socks as he struggled with his belt, and finally managed to get his trousers and boxers off. Thor gestured to the space between his knees. “Come here.” Steve stepped in close enough to rub his erection against Thor’s stomach, hissing at the friction. Thor laid the riding crop across his lap and placed his hands on Steve hips, pressing him back a bit, with his thumbs teasingly close to the base of his cock. “You are too eager. You always go as fast and hard as you can. You do not take time to touch,” he rubbed his thumbs in the coarse blond hair beneath them, “to taste,” he licked the drop of precum from the tip of Steve’s cock, eliciting a groan; Thor picked up the riding crop again, “to savor the sensations...” he trailed kisses across Steve’s hip and up his side, careful to scratch his beard in the dip of Steve’s hipbone where he knew he was sensitive.

Steve shivered. “I know, I’m sorry, but it feels so good I can’t help--”

Thor delivered another blow with the riding crop, harder than before, across the back of Steve’s thighs. “I did not ask for a response.” He stood, pressing one leg between Steve’s as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled Steve’s neck for a moment then kissed him softly. Steve moaned against his lips and tried to deepen the kiss, but Thor wouldn’t allow it, he kept it soft and chaste. Thor could feel the tension and frustration in Steve’s body. Steve tentatively laid one hand on Thor’s bicep, and when he wasn’t rebuffed, squeezed his ass with the other. When he still was not corrected, he became bolder, rutting against Thor’s thigh and breaking their kiss to lick a stripe down his throat and nibble at his neck. Thor allowed it for a moment, then brought the crop down again across Steve’s backside, this time hard enough to make him cry out.

“You are not learning. I want you to be patient.” He pushed Steve back into the center of the room. “Back on your knees. Be still and quiet.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Steve did as he was told. Thor knelt behind him and wrapped him in his arms. He nibbled at Steve’s neck, up to his ear, and down along his jaw to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Steve did his best to stay quiet, though he couldn’t resist turning in to the kiss. Then Thor took Steve’s cock in hand, with just the bare lightest of touches, and began stroking him. It wasn’t very long before Steve was bucking into his hand, begging for more pressure. Thor removed his hand and sat back. He ran a finger along the back of the collar. “Should I take this off, pet? Do you want to stop?”

Steve could hear the disappointment in his voice. “No! Please, don’t stop. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Thor stood up. “Will you?” He began pacing the room. Steve concentrated on being still, but he couldn’t help the occasional whimper escaping, or looking up when Thor passed close by, hands twitching to reach out and touch him, or licking his lips when he caught sight of the bulge in the front of Thor’s jeans. After a couple of minutes of this, Thor sighed and leaned against the door frame of the ensuite bathroom. “I’ve been counting the seconds in my head to the moment when we could continue, but with every noise or movement, I have to start the count over again.” Thor began palming himself while he looked down at Steve. Much as he wanted to, Steve couldn’t watch. He knew it would lead to more disobedience.

Thor began making little moans and sighs and other delicious little noises, but Steve didn’t dare look up, and if his cock twitched with interest, well, he hoped Thor wouldn’t hold that against him, since it was completely involuntary. After what felt like an agonizingly long time, Thor said proudly, “Very good, pet.” Steve looked up, hopeful. Thor was smiling broadly. “It seems you can learn.” Steve licked his lips as he leaned forward, eager to get closer to Thor. “You may touch me now.”

Steve couldn’t get there fast enough. He didn’t even get his feet under him, just scrambled across on all fours. He smiled up at Thor. “Thank you, my Lord.” Thor smiled even more broadly, and stroked his hair. Steve practically purred in response, then opened Thor's jeans and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. He swallowed him down immediately with indecent enthusiasm, bringing a hand up to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Steve heard Thor’s head thump against the wall behind him, and Thor placed hand on his head, guiding him, but not forcibly. Not that Steve would have minded. He would happily gag on Thor’s cock for the rest of the night if he could. Though he did look forward to what would follow, when Thor would pull his head back gently, bend down to kiss him, and pull him to his feet and push him back to the bed....

Steve took himself in his other hand, moaning around Thor’s cock. He hoped Thor wouldn’t notice what he was doing, since he didn’t think he’d be too happy about it, but he was painfully hard and needed release. He glanced up, and was relieved to see that Thor still leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. Steve continued sucking, licking, swirling his tongue around the head, hand tightly gripping the base, or massaging his balls, all the things he knew Thor liked. He stroked himself hard and fast, losing himself in all the sensations. He was so, so close...

Suddenly, Thor tightened his fingers in Steve’s hair, pulling him off his cock and throwing him roughly back. Steve lost his balance and landed hard on the floor. Thor was on him before he could recover, straddling his waist. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

“No, my Lord.”

Thor ran his thumb across Steve’s lower lip, then along the collar. “Did you think I would not notice?” His voice was soft but dangerous. Steve didn’t answer; he wasn’t sure what he should say. Thor slapped a warning across his face. “I asked you a question, pet. Did. You think. I would not. Notice.”

Steve swallowed hard. “I hoped you wouldn’t.”

Thor just stared at him for a few moments, then stood and walked into the bathroom. “I want you gone by the time I come out,” he said, without looking back.

Steve sat up quickly. “No, Thor, please! I’m sorry, don’t--” But he was cut off by the door slamming shut. He considered staying, begging Thor to reconsider, but in the end, he decided that was a bad idea. Thor wants him to be patient and obedient; the least he could do is follow his last order. “Yes, my Lord.” He gathered his clothes quickly and fled across the hall to his room.

He left the collar on.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Steve sat in his room deep in thought, fingering the collar Thor had put on him and listening to the rain.

Steve struggled with himself over whether he wanted to talk to Thor or give him some space. He wasn’t even entirely sure what had happened. He had thought, while it was happening, right up until the door slammed in his face, that it was all just a game. He and Thor had been fooling around for some weeks now, and it had always been easy and fun and wonderfully uncomplicated. 

The first time it happened, they were standing outside their rooms after working out in the gym, chatting a bit before parting ways. There was a lull in the conversation, and next thing Steve knew he was pressed up against the wall with Thor’s tongue down his throat and his hand down Thor’s pants. Steve couldn’t even say for sure who had made the first move. Ever since then, Steve had spent two or three evenings a week in Thor’s room, if nothing else was going on. Steve had been in a few relationships since waking in the 21st century, and the only thing he’d taken away from them was that things had become much more difficult than they needed to be, in his opinion. And that was why he liked this thing with Thor. There was never any question of what it meant or where it was going. It was just sex, and it was fun.

Now, Thor hadn’t spoken to him since leaving him on the floor, it had been pouring down rain for most of that time, and Steve didn’t know what to think. They managed to act normal enough when the others were about, but whenever Steve tried to get him alone, Thor always seemed to evade him. Steve was starting to miss him terribly, his easy smile and his booming laugh and the way Steve left his rooms breathless and weak-kneed after every encounter. Steve sighed and stood. He headed for Tony’s lab, seeking a distraction from his brooding over Thor.

*****

Steve was heading back to his room later that evening after working out in the gym. He turned the corner and saw Thor just coming out of his own rooms. Steve froze. This would be the first time they’d been alone together in days. Thor hesitated a fraction of a second when he saw Steve before walking resolutely down the hall and trying to pass him. Steve laid a hand on his arm. “Will you please talk to me?”

Thor stared at his hand for a moment before looking away. “Now is not the best time, Steven.” He made to press past, but Steve got in his way.

“That’s fine. It doesn’t have to be now, but just promise me that we can talk soon. That it won’t always be like this between us.” He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and whispered, “Please, my Lord.”

Thor stepped back, but Steve saw a small smile before he turned away. “Very well.”

Steve smiled himself before letting Thor pass and heading on to his own rooms.

The clouds did not disperse, but at least the rain stopped that night.

*****

Despite his promise, Thor still ignored Steve at breakfast the next morning, and he was nowhere to be found afterwards. Steve was disappointed, but he decided to go about his usual routine instead of seeking Thor out. He would come in his own time.

Steve was showering in his rooms after dinner. He was almost ready to get out when he heard the bathroom door open. He stuck his head out the shower door only to be pushed back in. Thor pressed him back against the wall and kissed him hard. Steve kissed back eagerly, parting his lips for Thor’s exploring tongue. He ran his hands up and down Thor’s chest, teasing his nipples with his thumbs, while Thor squeezed his ass. 

When they broke for air, Steve gasped, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Thor pressed their foreheads together. “I have missed you too. But it was necessary.”

“Why?”

“As part of your training.” Thor moved in to kiss Steve again, but Steve pushed him back.

“My training? What?” He couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I grew tired of our encounters lasting only ten minutes! You would just come to me, already prepared, take your pleasure as quickly as you could, and leave!” He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was quieter, thick and full of promise. “I want _more_ , Steven. I want to strip you with my own hands, watch you come undone from my fingers and my lips and my tongue, and mount you only after I reduce you to a quivering mess beneath me.” He trailed those fingers slowly lower and lower as he spoke. “I want to hear you beg. I want to make you scream. I want you to shout my name to the heavens when I finally allow you to come.” Steve shivered at the thought. “You couple as though it were a race, and release is the only goal.”

“Well, that _is_ the point, isn’t it?”

Thor dropped his arms and stepped back, searching Steve’s face. After a moment, he said quietly, “Not to me,” and left.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. He felt he was missing something.

*****

Steve didn’t bother seeking Thor out the next day. He was sure Thor didn’t want to see him. It was raining again, harder than ever before. Steve left the tower anyway. He had always enjoyed the city in the rain. He wandered about aimlessly for an hour or so, thinking about what had happened in the shower. He didn’t know what to make of it. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before. There was no talking, no anger or sadness or feelings. No games. It was simpler. It was fun. It was beyond his grasp now, he was sure. He wished he’d never agreed to wear that damned collar. He fingered it in his pocket. He’d been carrying it with him since that night, for reasons he couldn’t explain even to himself.

His phone chimed that he received a text. In the back of his mind he hoped it would be from Thor, but no. It was Tony. _Where’d you go? Come to the bar with me._ Steve sighed. Might as well. He texted back. _Which one?_

Fifteen minutes later Steve was out of the rain and sitting at a bar with a drink he didn’t really want, only half listening to Tony prattling on beside him. There was an attractive woman at the other end trying to catch his eye and beckon him over. He gave her a small smile, but had no intention of going over there. Things were complicated enough as it was.

Tony caught the smile and winked at Steve. “Gonna go for it, Steve? Or do you have to go ask her dad for permission to court his daughter first or something?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. No, I’m not going for it. What would be the point?”

Tony laughed. “The point would be sex, Steve.”

“And what’s the point of that?”

“I know things were a little different back when you come from, our casual attitude towards sex will surely be shocking --”

Steve cut him off. “Spare me. I’m actually asking, Tony.”

Tony considered him thoughtfully. “Well, some people will tell you that it’s only for procreation. Those people are idiots, don’t listen to them. It’s good for so much more. Alleviating boredom is a personal favorite reason. No better way to kill some time. Or you can just fuck, fast and dirty. Sometimes you just need to get off, I’m sure even you, Captain Wholesome, have gotten the urge from time to time.” He grinned over at Steve, who rolled his eyes again. “Revenge, jealousy, stress relief, exercise, to combat insomnia...”

“Tony --”

Tony ignored him. “But of course the best reason is to connect intimately with your partner. There are things you can express physically that can’t be communicated any other way, when you want to take your time and savor the sensations...”

Steve looked up sharply at the turn of phrase. Tony laughed, “Hey, playboy I may be, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know why it’s called ‘making love’. There’s no better feeling than wrapping your arms around someone as you drift off to sleep after exhausting each other with the force of your passion. The language of physical love is one worth learning, Steve, it’s a sensation like no other.”

“And what happens when one person is after those sensations while the other just wants to get off?” Steve asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Then usually someone is going to get their heart broken.”

Steve turned back to his drink. _Surely not...._ But then he thought back to how Thor had looked at him before leaving yesterday, the searching look, as though he were trying to read Steve’s soul. Steve had felt then as if he was missing something. _What if…._

*****

Steve returned to the tower, still lost in thought. He was trying to work out his feelings, and trying to remember if Thor had ever given any indication of his, other than the incessant rainfall. He still wasn’t sure if he believed that the events of the last few days meant Thor had feelings for him. But then he kept hearing his words in the shower the day before. _I want more, Steven...._

He heard voices in the lounge as he stepped off the elevator. He didn’t feel like speaking to anyone, so he headed straight for the hall leading to the bedrooms, but paused when he heard some of what was being said.

“--a hole on the team. I suppose we’ll just have to work around it.”

“At least it means the rain will stop. Don’t know what’s been with him lately.”

Steve poked his head in the door. Clint and Bruce were on the couch. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh, Thor got called back to Asgard,” Clint answered.

Steve felt like the floor dropped a couple of inches, but all he said was, “I see.” He went quickly down the hall, his heart pounding. It was a good thing he decided to come home when he did. He didn’t know what he would have done if he’d gotten back and Thor had left. He went straight to Thor’s room. He didn’t bother knocking; he didn’t want to give Thor the chance to send him away.

Thor looked up as he barged in. He didn’t look surprised to see Steve, and he didn’t look happy about it either. “I am busy, Captain.” He turned away.

“I don’t care.”

Thor bristled a little, but didn’t say anything.

“What is this, Thor? What’s going on between us?”

Thor laughed mirthlessly. “It’s called sex, Steven. It seems fairly common in this realm.”

Steve blinked in surprise. Sarcasm? From _Thor_? That was....unexpected. He chose to ignore it.

“Are you really going back to Asgard?”

“I am.”

“Why?”

Thor didn’t answer right away. He leaned on the desk in front of him, his head bowed. The silence stretched on so long that Steve had just made up his mind to break it himself, when Thor said softly, “Because I am not wanted here.”

Steve stepped towards him, his hand outstretched, though he pulled it back before actually touching him. “How can you think that?”

Again Thor didn’t answer. He pushed off of the desk and paced away from Steve, hands clasped behind his back, straight and tall, though with his head still bowed slightly. He looked regal, even in his Midgardian clothes. Lordly. He suddenly looked to Steve to be every inch the prince he was. Steve couldn’t let him leave. He’d come so close to messing this up, and he would never forgive himself if he couldn’t fix it. Steve longed to reach out and touch him but didn’t dare, not just yet.

“That’s not true, Thor. _I_ want--”

“I am very well aware of what you want, Steven,” Thor said harshly. As he spoke, Steve pulled the collar out of his pocket and put it on. “You can find someone to give you what you want in any bar, on any street in the city. I know it will not be so convenient for you as when it is right across the hall, but I am certain you will have no trouble filling your bed. Now, I have much to do before I go, so kindly get the fuck out.”

“No. That is the only order I won’t follow tonight.”

Thor turned and saw the collar around Steve’s neck. Steve heard his sharp intake of breath. Thor reached out and touched it hesitantly, stepping forward to so his fingers could continue their path around the back of Steve’s neck. He pulled Steve forward until their foreheads touched. Steve closed his eyes and whispered, “I don’t want anyone else. I haven’t since our first night together.” He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. “I’m so sorry I made you feel unwanted. I just never knew you weren’t happy with what we were doing until the night you gave me this.” He touched the collar. “I was blind and I was selfish and I’m sorry.”

He felt Thor run a thumb over his cheek and opened his eyes. Thor was smiling. “I forgive you, Steven.”

Steve smiled back. “Would you like me on my knees, my Lord?”

Thor _growled_ and grabbed Steve just below his ass, actually lifting him off the floor and dropping him on the bed. Steve kicked off his shoes and socks as Thor attacked his belt, undoing it then pulling his pants off in one swift motion before climbing on top of Steve and sucking at his neck. Steve felt Thor rubbing himself against his hip as he yanked off his shirt and pushed up Steve’s, seeking more skin-on-skin contact.

Steve pushed himself up on one elbow and caught Thor’s chin. He kissed Thor briefly and said, “Slow down, love,” echoing Thor’s words from a few nights ago. Thor laughed and buried his face in Steve’s neck, breathing deep in an effort to regain control of himself.

“Mmmmm....you are right.” Thor rolled off to the side, pulling Steve with him so they lay on their sides facing each other.

For a few minutes nothing was said as they simply enjoyed being close, just touching each other with featherlight fingertips and staring into each other’s eyes. Steve had to fight the urge to push on to whatever came next and stay in the moment, but his internal struggle must have eventually shown on his face, because Thor grinned at him and said, “Always so eager for more.”

Steve blushed slightly. “Am I that obvious?”

Thor chuckled and pushed him onto his back before removing the rest of their clothes. “Yes, but it matters not. I could not have waited much longer myself.” He straddled Steve’s waist and took hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head. “Shall I hold these here, or can I trust you to leave them there until I tell you otherwise?”

Steve grabbed the headboard and said, “You can trust me.”

“Good.” Thor grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bedside table and slicked up his fingers as he kissed his way down Steve’s abdomen. He stopped short of Steve’s leaking cock, instead giving his attentions to every inch of surrounding skin while teasing Steve’s hole with his fingers. He kept it up until Steve began to whimper and raise his hips into the air, seeking Thor’s hot mouth whenever he passed over. Thor looked up and grinned wickedly at the sight of Steve’s white-knuckled hands and straining arms that nevertheless still gripped the headboard as ordered. He whispered, “Very good, pet,” then finally, _finally_ , breached Steve with his fingers as he swallowed his cock down to the hilt.

Steve almost came right then. He shouted and arched his back completely off the bed, thrusting up into Thor’s mouth and writhing down in an effort to get his fingers deeper inside all at once. Thor stilled his movements with his other hand, pressing him firmly into the mattress while working him open. He curled his fingers, seeking the spot inside Steve that he knew would make him see stars.

Steve looked down at Thor with his lips stretched around his cock. His fingers itched to reach down and tangle themselves in his hair, but he kept his grip on the headboard. He settled for saying, “God, Thor, you look so good like this.” He was surprised at how breathless his voice had gotten.

Thor gave him that wicked smile again and moved back up to kiss Steve’s neck and chest. “So do you, love.” He pulled Steve’s hands away from the headboard. Steve immediately propped himself up on his arms and kissed Thor hard, biting at his bottom lip before Thor took control, his tongue dancing over Steve’s and mimicking the motion of his fingers down below.

Thor finally brushed the spot inside that sent sparks dancing across Steve’s skin. Steve howled and clamped down on Thor’s fingers, hands scrambling to grip his shoulders. “Oh my.... if.... if you keep that up this is going to be over very quickly....” Thor removed his fingers and despite his words, Steve whined at the loss. Thor coated his cock with lube while Steve watched, perhaps taking longer than necessary since Steve so obviously enjoyed the show, panting open-mouthed and staring with his pupils blown wide. When he finished he pushed Steve onto his side and settled in behind him, pulling one leg back over his hip so Steve was spread open before him. Thor positioned the head of his cock at Steve’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready. Please Thor, I need you in me....”

Thor bit down on Steve’s shoulder as he pressed slowly in. Steve moaned at the feeling of Thor filling his ass. When Thor was fully sheathed inside him he whispered in Steve’s ear, “Is this what you wanted?” Steve was beyond speaking but he nodded rapidly. He tried to grind down even further on Thor’s cock, but the position they were in didn't give him much leverage. He was completely at Thor’s mercy.

Steve licked his hand and reached for his own manhood, but Thor knocked it away. “You won’t need that. You will come from this alone.” Thor took his hip in a crushing grip as he began pistoning in and out of Steve, building up to a rapid pace. “Won’t you, my pet?” Steve nodded again and gripped the headboard to ground himself as his senses were swiftly overwhelmed: the delicious slide of Thor’s rock-hard cock against the quivering muscles inside him, the scent of musk and sweat, the sound of skin slapping on skin with every thrust, the tingles throughout his body of misfiring nerves preceding the final climax. So over-sensitized was he that all it took was Thor’s hand cupping his balls to make him come hard with what was almost a scream.

Thor fucked him through his orgasm, and as soon as Steve was limp and still, he pulled out and pushed Steve onto his stomach. He repositioned himself between Steve’s legs and entered him again, snaking his arms beneath him, supporting his weight on his elbows and resting his forehead on the back of Steve’s neck, just below the collar he still wore. This time the pace was not as brutal as before, just long slow thrusts as he breathed words of endearment into Steve’s skin that were only half-remembered later, as they didn't entirely penetrate the fucked-out fog he was in.

Once Thor had spent himself inside Steve, he pulled out and lay on his back beside him. After a few minutes of silence while they caught their breath, Steve rolled over a bit so he could lay his head on his arms and face Thor. “Does this mean you won’t be returning to Asgard, my Lord?”

“No, I will not.” He removed the collar from Steve’s neck and tossed it into a corner of the room. “And enough of that. I think you have learned your lesson.”


End file.
